i miss you, y ahora con quien?
by Jacky 99
Summary: una chica, un novio, un ex novio, una ex amiga. Que tal si el ex novio quiere volver con la chica pero la chica tiene a alguien mas que la quiere. Y valla la remota casualidad que se conocieron en el mismo concurso que conoció a su ex novio.que sucederá con este cuadrado amoroso?,courtney volverá con su ex o se quedara con su actual novio,o simplemente los dejara a los dos?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, y esta es mi primera historia ovis que debe de ser de la mejor pareja de drama total (para mí y muchos) el duncney. Lose algunos van por el gwuncan pero lo clásico es lo clásico señor .Y es Ta bien porque si saben por qué trono gwen y Duncan, clarines señores es porque Duncan estaba pensando todavía en Courtney, hay por si las dudas;)

Bueno empezaré porque ya me aburrí hay les dejo esta historia .

I miss you ¿Y AHORA CON QUIEN?

Es una noche oscura y con mucha neblina estoy ahorita en prisión, por lo que le hice a Cris la "casita" que queme. Ya pasaron 5 años, si así es ahorita tengo 21 años, lo se quería llamar la atención quemando la "casita" de Cris y más porque estaba celoso, si señor estaba celoso de otra muchacha que no era mi novia si no mi ex, lo se le rompí el corazón y no saben cuánto me arrepiento de eso porque no la he podido olvidar.

Lo que más me dolió y sé que yo tuve la culpa, ella si me pudo olvidar con un granjero llamado Scott.

Cuando conocí a Scott se hiso mi amigo, todos decían que se parecía mucho a mí, ya veo porque ella esta con el ¿le recordara a mí?

Pero bueno mañana salgo de esta maldita cárcel. No sé con quién me voy a ir, a quien voy a buscar, o que voy a hacer ¿seguirá viviendo donde mismo? Ahah, bueno ella me pudo olvidar es lo que yo también debería de hacer.

Pov's Courtney

Valla ahora sí que hace mucho frio a fuera- le comente a Scott mientras salíamos de un café

No te preocupes nena con el café se te quita poquito- Scott me digo dulcemente mientras caminamos asía el carro

Pasó como una semana y Salió el sol muy fuerte bueno estamos en septiembre a si es el clima en este mes.

Me levanto asía mi tocador es un nuevo día – dijo con entusiasmo en el espejo Me arreglo me pongo maquillaje, rimen y brillo labial. Tengo el pelo mucho más largo que en el programa me llega hasta la rayita del pantalón me decían que así me vería mejor entonces decidí hacerles caso.

Con Scott ya llevo 4 años andando de novia con él, serian 5 pero nos dimos un tiempo ya saben típico pero la verdad me la paso muy bien con él es atento, caballeroso, educado, y sobretodo me escucha y me da consejos es como ese mejor amigo que nunca tuve es algo así como novigo.

Hoy saldré con él al café que nos encanta ir y después iremos al cine a ver cuál se nos ocurre ir a ver, pero por el momento me voy a arreglar para ir decente.

Esto es todo mi primer capítulo ahaahahah ok no es pero que les haya gustado ay si me quieren a consejar o algo así dedos a riba en los teclados recuerden que soy nueva en esto envíen review por favor me gustaría escucharlos, bueno vay y bienvenida al club :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola lo sé un poco tarde pero ya ven la crisis, los indios, las torres gemelas y ya ven también la escuela que no nos deja en paz. Señoras y señores, niños y niñas este es mi 2 capitulo eso es señores espero que les guste, muchas gracias por los comentarios son mi aliento la verdad bueno seguiré con la historia.

Enviando burritos

POV'S Courtney

Hoy es uno de los pocos días que Scott me lleva a una cita, es raro la verdad a él no le van se nota que soy su primera novia por que cree que la novia debe pagar la entrada o la cita completa. Pero la verdad no importa porque él es muy atento en la forma romántica, es muy caballeroso y no es tan celoso como… nadie

La verdad me encanta salir con él tiene una forma de salir con las chicas que no sé qué lo ase único.

Bueno ya estoy lista hablando y arreglándome valla sí que fue rápido, llevo puesto un vestido blanco muy bonito con una corona de flores con una bolsa color carne con un cinturón del mismo color en la cintura con unas chanclas (sandalias, huaraches) con poquitos brillos algo bien.

Escucho el timbre espero que sean mi burrito o tal vez es Scott tengo mucha hambre o bueno si es Scott me puede llevar a desayunar.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo abro la puerta y no puedo creer lo que veo

POV'S Duncan

No puedo creer lo que veo a la dueña de mis pensamientos, a la niña que me robo mi corazón hace más de 5 años, está más bonita de lo que recuerdo tiene el pelo hermosamente largo y un poco ondulado, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos es una conexión única. Yo soy el tonto que rompe esta hermosa conexión con una estupidez.

Aquí están tus burritos- le dijo con una sonrisa en mi cara- valla nena estas más buena de lo que recuerdo- la miro de abajo asía arriba (en mi barrio se dice zorrear)

POV'S Courtney

Valla nena estas más buenas- la verdad la cago

Agarro mi burrito le aviento el dinero y le cierro en la cara la puerta, él sabe mi actitud con ese tipo de comentarios.

POV'S Duncan

Le crecieron los pechos y las nalgas. En eso me quita de mis pensamientos quitándome los burritos me avienta el dinero y me azota la puerta en la cara.

Yo también te extrañe princesa- le grito con una sonrisa en mi cara

Bueno creo que mi primera entrega fue la mejor, cuando salí de la cárcel me aconsejaron repartir burritos para sobrevivir y miren a quien me encuentro, los mismos policías me mandaron a trabajar aquí y si me portaba mal me mandarían otra vez a la cárcel, bueno debo de llevar más burritos por lo menos ya sé dónde vive.

POV'S Courtney

Por qué el cree que diciendo eso me voy a caer a sus pies como Gwen, él sabe que yo soy diferente soy a la antigüita de flores corazones, cartas, poemas y todas esas cosas que ya no se dan la verdad si me hubiera gustado vivir en esas etapas donde las mujeres se respetaban y los hombres tratando de conquistar a sus mujeres, creo y estoy un %99.99 que no volverá a ocurrir.

Bueno ya tengo novio y no tardara en venir, escucho el timbre creo que va hacer el

Hola-le dijo con una sonrisa un poco falsa en mi cara

Hola nena ¿Cómo te fue ayer? – me dice con un tono muy alegre de echo todo el día es así con su sonrisa en su cara

Bien y a ti, oye ¿ya desayunaste?

Si ya desayune gracias

Amm ok pues pasa o piensas quedarte hay – le dijo con una voz mandona en mi voz

Jaajajaja todavía tienes tu encanto de mandona nena- me contesta con una sonrisa coqueta en su cara

Supongo- le contesto con una sonrisa

Y ¿Si vas a querer ir a una plaza o no? – me pregunta con su sonrisa peculiar

Si no me hubiera arreglado- le conteste

O ok y que vas a querer comer- se nota en su voz que está nervioso ¿Por qué lo pongo nervioso?

No sé es que acabo de desayunar y si vemos una película y horita vamos a caminar- le dijo con una sonrisa en mi cara

Está bien nena hay que quedarnos un ratito aquí horita vamos

Le sonrió, valla lo de esta mañana me dejo muy pensativa ¿le estará yendo bien en su vida? ¿Todavía anduviera con Gwen?

Bueno esto es todo por el capítulo de hoy espero que les guste les mando un abrazo y saludos. Estoy pensando en hacer un songfic de una canción que escuche tal vez y lo escribo y se los comparto a todos ustedes. Me retiro y hasta la próxima bye


	3. de compras o algo asi

De compras o algo así

Nos fuimos a la plaza bonita (esta en san diego california estas muy grande y hay de todo), amo esa plaza hay mucha variedad de artículos de todo tipo y ropa tss hasta morirse me gustaría vivir en esta tienda o tener todo esto, es realmente hermosa.

Ya sé que te gusta esta plaza nena – me dice con una sonrisa

Lose Scotty (XD a Duncan le decía dunquito o como se escriba) – le contesto con una sonrisa sin despegarme de ver todas las tiendas no es la primera vez que vengo pero es ¡!hermosa!

Supuestamente venimos a comprarnos ropa y después nos íbamos a ir a un antro a bailar y a divertirnos con Geoff y Bridgette, él no los conocía como yo pero como eran mis amigos los dos decidimos que Scott los podría conocer mucho mejor sin un hola y adiós, me divertía mucho con ellos y con Duncan todos los viernes o fines de semana salíamos a bailar, al cine, a comer y a todas esas cosas que haces con tus amigos pero ya no salíamos desde que Duncan y yo nos separamos, porque no se puede revivir pero ahora con Scott. Lo sé es como remplazar a Duncan pero oigan el me remplazo primero con mi "mejor amiga" estamos a mano.

Caminamos toda la plaza teníamos muchas y cuando digo muchas bolsa es así eran como unas 40 de todo tipo, sabor y color. Yo quise repartir 20 y 20 pero él tenía como 39 y yo 1, eso sí son caballeros o un tipo de caballero porque se está oliendo la axila, y sacando los mocos pero es atento muy atento es lo que me agrada más de él.

Quieres un helado – me pregunta con una sonrisa

Si claro de vainilla por favor – contesto con una sonrisa

Oki doqui – y se va y me deja riendo por su respuesta

Muevo la cabeza un poco como si estuviera diciendo hay Scott.

Bajo la mirada hacia mi celular mi entras juego dumb ways to die (ya lo an jugado esta entretenido) se trata de salvar monitos que se están muriendo de formas muy tontas y estúpidas. Levanto la mirada porque me estaba riendo del juega porque me morí y veo a la persona que jamás creí ver en esta plaza. Tantas plazas que hay y vino a esta. Este día va de mal en peor, a dividen a quien vi y no fue Duncan obvio que fue el primero que se les vino a la mente, era Gwen.

Ya saben la historia, medio mundo o todo el mundo sabe que por culpa de ella Duncan y yo rompimos a y se me olvido la mejor parte en televisión nacional

Hola ¿Cómo estás?- me sorprendo porque pensé que me iba a ignorar, es educada valla

Me quedó mirándola.

Esta diferente a lo que recordaba, tiene el pelo como yo lo tenía saben hasta los hombros tiene un jeans negro, típico de ella, una blusa azul rey, esta bonita esa blusa la iba a comprar el año pasado pero se me hizo muy emo. Tiene el mismo cuerpo, ya no se pone tanto maquillaje como antes, de hecho así se ve mejor.

Oh disculpa hola ¿Cómo estás?- no me di cuenta que me avía dicho la misma pregunta, omg que vergüenza

Jajaja bien y tu Courtney – me digo como si estuviera diciendo you kidding me – valla sí que has cambiado

Lose estoy más sexy – le contesto bromeando – Tu también estas diferente Gween

Jajajaja gracias pero de la forma más bonita verdad – sigue siendo la misma

Jajaaja claro – contesto con una sonrisa

Todavía sigues saliendo con Scott – me pregunta con una sonrisa

Si, de hecho ya viene – apunto hacia Scott, que viene con dos helados en sus manos

Hola, ¿Cómo estas? – otra vez la misma pregunta

Hola bien y tu – sonríe

Jajja bien- contesta Scott y si con una sonrisa

Quieres mi helado- pregunta Scott

O no como podría quitártelo – contesta Gwen con negación

O no que tiene voy por otro- contesta Scott

Muchas gracias – contesta con otra sonrisa, ya llevan como 5 sonrisas. Espero que no se besen porque se van a arrepentir

De nada- contesta Scott y se va Hasta la heladería

Es muy atento – dice Gwen con una impresión en su rostro

Lose, por eso me gusta y por muchas otras cosas más, que me sorprende cada día – le contesto con una sonrisa

Y tú sigues con Duncan – ups se me Salió llevo 5 años con la misma duda obvio que algún día se me iba a salir

Si pero no – que pedo, yo decía eso cuando era chica ya no se utiliza nena

Como – digo con un gesto en mi cara de What a fuck

Terminamos en el show y volvimos a sé cómo una semana – o ok me duele un poco pero yo ya tengo a mi granjero sexy

No pues que bien por ustedes los felicito y que sigan la verdad les deseo todo lo mejor – ya madure

Gracias Courtney e igual para ti con Scott – like

Gracias – me limito a decir mas

Y aquí viene Scott, con unos tostilocos (son papitas o frituras con pepino chamoy, limón, chile, mango y todo lo que le quieras echar la verdad saben muy ricos)

No que ibas a comprar nieve – digo seria

Si pero se me antojaron nena hay que a poyar a México

Pero no estás en México – digo intrigada

Estamos en San Diego México queda a 1; 30 de aquí o sino un poco menos

Ya mejor cállate Scott – me gano claro que no lo voy a admitir enfrente de todos y mucho menos de Gwen

Gwen se nos queda viendo como si estuviera diciendo sigue siendo la mandona de siempre

Bueno y que vas a hacer en la tarde Gwen – pregunto para relajar la tención

Nada, dormir yo digo, y tu – me pregunta

Iré a un antro con Scott, Brigette y Geoff- estaba entre la espada y la pared, ni modo la tengo que invitar- Quieres acompañarnos Gwen

Claro- contesto muy rápido

Está bien, nos vemos en mi casa hoy – le doy un papel con mi dirección y con mi teléfono

Ok, bay – nos despedimos de beso los tres, me retiro con Scott y los tostilocos a mi casa

Nos subimos a mi carro ya no cabe nadie con tantas bolsas que traemos, Scott me abre la puerta como todo un caballero con las bolsas ya metidas al carro, me cierra la puerta, se da la vuelta al carro y lo enciende

Y que platicaron- rompe el silencio

Quien y quien – me ago la tonta no sé porque lo ice

Tú y Gwen nena – me dice con una sonrisa

O ok, de cómo le iba en su vida- Claro que no le iba a decir; o claro estábamos hablando de Duncan y ella que por cierto me puse algo celosa porque todavía andan como vez mi amor. Obvio no

Y como le va- me pregunta

Bien nada interesante- digo sin importancia

O ok – creo que quería platica de conocer más a Gwen

Llegamos a mi dulce y calido hogar, bueno no voy a exagerar mi casa

Espero que no haya otras sorpresitas en la noche

Y como les pareció ;)

Perdón por la demora es que no servía mi laptop y no tenía donde escribir sorry

Voy a hacer algo que tenía ganas de hacer desde que empecé mi novela y no he tenido ganas de a hacer y no es que no quero si no e podido

Contestar sus reviews wiiii ok no

Ha empezar ;)

Lumarie-life; Hola igualmente mucho gusto, gracias por leer y si voy a tratar de seguir y tenerles en puerta cada semana u capitulon nuevo es qué no he tenido mucho tiempo de hacerlo. Felicidades por tu nueva historia esta interesante te deseo lo mejor y te apoyo desde aquí saludos.

Anita DXC ; Amo tu alternativo DxC. Gracias por el apoyo jajjaja lo sé a mí también me da risa la palabra burrito se me hace graciosa, gracias por leer y el apoyo que me brindas ojalá tú también próximamente te animes a hacer una historia saludos y nos escribimos pronto

También tengo una pregunta para todos

¿Cuál es su personaje favorito de dti?

El mío Courtney ¿Y el de ustedes?

Esto ha sido todo de mi parte nos leemos pronto


	4. en el antro o recordando?

En el antro o recordando?

Ya estoy lista – digo mirándome en el espejo me puse un monoshort, (son esos pantalones que vienen integrados con una blusa) es negro con poquitos brillos, me puse unos tacones negros, que me hacen ver poco alta, me gusta la combinación que ice algo clásico, sencillo y cómodo. Me maquille con poquito chapetes y un labial rojo para dar color a mi conjunto, se ve poco natural y me gusta

Salgo de mi cuarto, y me encuentro a Scott en mi sala sentado en uno de los sillones que se encuentran hay, se ve muy guapo, tiene una camisa rosada (esas de vestir que se andan usando en los hombres, creo) un pantalón negro formal y una chaqueta negra que le hace juego al pantalón se ve muy ejecutivo el señor.

Te vez hermosa esta noche, nena – dice con un tono torpe en su voz

Gracias – digo tímidamente y un poco sonrojada

Gwen va a venir a tu casa – me pregunta

Si le di un papel con mi número y mi dirección- Respondo, a veces creo que Scott tiene Alzheimer, se le olvidan muy rápido las cosas

Nos quedamos sentados en la sala 5 minutos esperando a Gwen, después llego y emprendimos nuestro viaje. Nuestro destino el antro

Te vez muy bien Gwen – Le dijo. Ella lleva un vestido azul rey y unas botas tacones negras muy bonitas. Tiene el pelo suelto un poco alborotado se ve bien y todavía conserva esas mechas azules características de ella

Gracias Courtney, tú también te vez hermosa – me dice cordialmente

Lose- contesta Scott, muy lindo por cierto

Solamente les dirijo una sonrisa dulce y un poco típica ósea las normales

Nos bajamos del carro, el muchacho del estacionamiento nos abre la puerta como un caballero y nos ofreció la mano a Gwen y a mí nos bajamos del carro con la ayuda del muchacho, nos metimos al antro esta raro no es que no se vea divertido, si no que yo nunca he venido a uno, es la primera vez que vengo a uno. Este antro tiene una pista de baile muy grande en el centro en la esquina derecha hay una barra de licor muy extensa en los extremos sobrante hay mesas de todo tipo periqueras y normales. Hay meseros y la música está a todo volumen y las luces brincan en todo el lugar, es un lugar único y hay bastante gente. No está atascado pero si hay gente está en cantidad media mucho dicen que es porque es temprano y son las 11; 46. Nos sentamos en una mesa periquera de 6 sillas somos 3 pero no tardan en venir Geoff y Bridgette.

Por lo tanto pedimos unas bebidas, yo pedi una piña colada sin alcohol obviamente, Scott pidió un vampiro (esa cosa tiene jugo de uva y quien sabe que más), Gwen pidió mar azul (No sé qué tiene pero es azul)

Pasan de todo tipo de canciones con que se a movida la ponen, de cualquier género.

Después de media hora llegan Geoff y Bridgette

Bridgette trae un vestido azul turquesa con unos tacones plateados y un chongo en el pelo

Geoff lleva una camiseta azul y un pantalón negro

Van combinados creo que no son novios

Mientras estábamos platicando Scott me dice que si vamos a bailar, yo le muevo la cabeza diciéndole que no, pero él me agarra de la muñeca y me lleva al centro de la pista a bailar, la verdad me divierte bailar con él.

*POV¨S Bridgette*

La veo feliz con Scott, pero yo sé que no lo ama, solamente lo quiere porque su corazón ya tiene dueño que se lo robo ase más de 5 años. El a su lado la hacía sacar sus lados fieros, locos y fiesteros que no veo en la actual courtney. Me divertía con ellos dos y Geoff. Hacíamos cosas locas bueno más ellos por sus peleas.

*Flash back* *RECUERDO*

Tengo hambre, vamos a comer en clasic Burger – me pregunta Geoff

Si pero hay que invitar a Duncan y Courtney- Digo ansiosa

Está bien Háblales no por favor- me dice

Ok – dijo agarrando el teléfono

Después de una hora

Aquí estamos- me dice Geoff con una sonrisa – Oye que tal si tú vas a buscar una mesa y yo voy a comprar las hamburguesas

Está bien – Dijo, voy y busco una mesa, me queda cercas de la puerta

Cuando me siento veo a una pareja, una morena y aun punk agarrados de la mano, se veían muy dulces juntos

Hola Bridg – Me dice la morena con una sonrisa calida

Hola court – dijo sonriente- Hola Duncan ¿cómo estás?

Bien – contesto Duncan- y geoff¨?- me pregunta

Está comprando la comida- le contesto

Ok voy con el- dice Duncan – Bay princesa, no vayas a coquetear con el – dice apuntando a un güero de ojos azules como Duncan, muy guapo de echo

Ok, Duncan no seas tan celoso- dice Courtney rodando los ojos

Lo siento nena pero ya ves como soy, a parte no son celos, es precaución- Dice Duncan

De q…- la calla con un beso cálido, sus besos son lindos, demuestran amor mutuo y confianza. Se separan por falta de aire

Bueno bay – dice Duncan y se retira

Es muy celoso – digo con una sonrisa

Lo sé y de más, pero no importa así lo amo. Sabes Bridgette el me robo algo que todos tenemos, el corazón, lo amo como no tienes una idea – dice Courtney, sus ojos le brillan y tiene una sonrisa de enamorada

Pasaron 47 minutos

Y que aran en la tarde – pregunta mi novio Geoff

Duncan estaba comiendo su hamburguesa, mientras Courtney jugaba con su celular

Oye princesa, platica, estamos aquí no en el celular – dice Duncan con una sonrisa arrogante

Mira tú no me vas a decir que debo de hacer – dice courtney con frustración en su voz, en eso deja su celular en la mesa

Porque tú eres mi novia y las novias deben de hacer lo que los novios dicen – contesta Duncan

Eso que – pregunta courtney con una mueca

En esto – Duncan agarra el celular de courtney y se va corriendo hacia los juegos

Ey Duncan, dame mi celular – Grita courtney persiguiéndolo

Esta castigada nena – dice Duncan con una sonrisa

En eso Duncan se sube a los juego de niños y courtney lo sigue

Ya arriba Courtney alcanza su pie, se lo gala, el tropieza y queda Courtney arriba de el

Que te costaba prestar a tención – dice Duncan con una sonrisa triunfante

Nada pero no quería – Dice Courtney guiñándole un ojo

En eso ella se levanta pero el, la agarra y se empiezan a besar, ella dejo seguir el beso, agarro su ritmo del beso. Al principio del beso fue dulce pero conforme pasaba el tiempo empezó a ser un beso lleno de pasión y deseo

Ey, tortolos, no querrán que nos corran de aquí, porque ustedes hagan el amor enfrente de niños verdad – Dice Geoff con una sonrisa, por romper la magia del amor

Ya cállate viejo – Dice Duncan frustrado por que le rompió la magia que estaba provocando en Courtney

Courtney, se veía sonrajada, pero a la vez feliz, con una sonrisa que nadien le podía quitar, por el amor, su primer y único amor en ese momento

*Fin flasback*

Jajajajaja ya me entienden eran peleas, enojos, y besos lo digo en orden para ser más especifica

POV´S Courtney

Me divierte bailar con Scott baila bien pero raro tiene esos movimientos que te dan risa

Oye ya me canse y si nos vamos a la mesa – pregunto me sentía cansada

Está bien a mí también me duelen los pies – dice Scott

POV´S Bridgette

Oye Gwen invitaste a Duncan – pregunta Geoff

Si, por que – dice Gwen

Oye Gwen tu crees que es apropiado invitar a Duncan con Scott y Courtney aquí – le dijo

No pero es mi novio yo lo tenía que invitar a parte ellos no se van a dar cuenta que el vino el siempre viene como una hora y luego se va cundo salgo con mis amigos – dice Gwen confiada

Está bien digo cuando veo aproximándomese a Scott y Courtney…

Hola y que tal me gusto como me quedo y a ustedes?

Lo de contestar reviews lo voy a hacer un capitulo si uno no

PORFAVOR MANDEN MUCHOS REVIEWS POR SUS OPINIONES AMO LEERLOS DE QUIEN SEA CUNDO SEA Y A QUE HORAS SEA MANDENME. SOLO MANDENMELOS

PREGUNTA;

¿COMO SE PONEN LAS LETRAS NEGRAS FUERTES EN LAS HISTORIAS?

LO SE ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LAS PREGUNTAS QUE SE ESPERAN PERO PONGO ESAS LETRAS Y SE QUITAN AYUDA

PT; LA QUE ME DIGA LE DEDICO UN CAPITULO MAS PROBABLE EL SIGUENTE PERO PORFAVOR NO ME GUSTA COMO SE VEN MIS HISTORIAS ASI GRACIAS

BAY SE BAÑAN COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS

CUIDENSE

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

ADIOS =)


	5. eres mía

Eres mía

POV'S Duncan

Noche de antro emm, nada mal cuales amigos habrán ido con Gwen, no me quiso decir me dijo ¨vas a ver aquí apúrate¨ wo como sus amigos emos me caen me caen muy bien

Terminando de repartir el ultimo burrito salgo para haya, aunque no tenga muchas ganas de ir pero ya quede de ir y luego si no voy se enoja y no gracias, voy a poner el más clásico pretexto ¨mi mama está enferma y tengo que ir a verla´´ Jaajajaja buena y típica ¿no?

1:30 después

Ya termine de repartir el último burrito. Me digo Gwen que tenía que ir formal por que era un antro de ¨alta cálida¨ jajaja y eso que quiere ir hay. Y como buen novio que soy no le hice caso.

Me puse un pantalón de leváis o mezclilla, una camiseta blusa blanca ¨formal¨ blanca con poquitas manchas de tierra. Por dios ya es tarde y me tengo que ir son las 12:37 de la madrugada no me puse lo primero que vi pero se me hizo bien para ir a un antro. Cuando me bañe me cambiare y terminare de arreglarme como a la 1 am si bien me va.

Salgo de mi departamento, como un relámpago y subo a mi convertible rojo muy hermoso hay por si las dudas 2015 me costó mucho todavía no lo he terminado de pagar pero es un lujo que me merezco.

Pov´s Courtney

¿Qué horas son Courtney?- me pregunta Gwen

1:10 de la madrugada- porque pregunta si estamos bailando en medio de la pista a quien le va importar la hora si la noche es joven y hay que disfrutarla. Bueno no es mi problema

Oye Bridgette ¿me acompañas al baño? Por favor – le pregunto a mi amiga gritándole en el oído por que las ondas sonoras están a todo lo que dan

Sí, pero a ver si podemos salir- cierto

Lo sé, esta extremadamente lleno- y si está a punto de reventar el lugar

Por fin salimos de esta jaula y le digo a si porque todos estábamos apretados y muy juntos uno con el otro. Nos dirigimos al baño que por suerte no está lleno ni nada por el estilo a comparación de la pista de baile, no hay nadie hasta me sorprende la verdad. En eso escucho una canción que me encanta, rude de magic.

Omg están pasando esa canción- me aparto de al lado de bridgette, pero ella me toma la mano

No es mi celular loquita – tss que tonta

O ok, entonces por qué me sonó muy fuerte – pregunto

Por qué te encanta esa canción – respuesta verdadera

Cierto- dijo

Bridgette contesta el celular *respuesta del otro lado de la línea* Te dije que cuidaras mi bolsa Geoff – respuesta Bridgette *respuesta de Geoff que no escucho* Bueno voy para allá – ultima respuesta de la conversación y cuelgan

Lo siento Court pero me perdieron mi bolsa- pobre

Pero tras tu celular – le dijo

Obviamente que no se lo iba a dar, me lo hubiera perdido- tiene rason

Jaajjaaj ok, bueno ve yo voy sola- dijo

Ok gracias – y se pierde por la multitud

Linda – escucho decir a tras de mí, volteo y nadie, a deber sido un borracho de tantos que hay aquí

Me doy la vuelta y regreso al baño, hice mis necesidades, me lave las manos o eso trate por que vi una sombra recargada en la pared…

Ya me han informado que tu novio es un insípido aburrido-estúpido Duncan me asusto

¿Qué haces aquí? No leíste el letrero mujeres o leíste mal y leíste neandertales- dijo entre un tono de alivio porque si me asusto no voy a decir que no pero no lo voy a aceptar enfrente de él, y un mucho enojada en mi voz

POV´S Duncan

Se asustó y se sorprendió, jjajaajajaja, sabía que esa iba a hacer su reacción, hubieran visto su cara, pálida esa no me la esperaba, fue como si lo que le dije fue verdad, o no me esperaba claro de que no ni yo la esperaba a ella en el antro oigan a la señorita perfección en un antro bailando y tomando no, creo que si cambio tiene un hermoso…

Duncan no puedes estar aquí es el baño de mujeres no de hombres- y aquí viene el sermón del día

Jajajaja no te preocupes yo ya pensé en eso- y si, apunto asía la puerta que tiene seguro, ella se voltea y lo ve, hay aprovecho para acercarme un poco más a ella

Dice tu amiguita que el celoso no quiere que sea tu amigo- y si la otra vez bridgette me estaba contando que de echo estaba borracha que Scott estaba celoso de mí y que no quería que me acercara a courtney porque si no me las vería con él, no sería al revés

Que tontadas dices Duncan – dice courtney con una mueca, no me cree

No son tontadas, y sabes porque hace eso, es que sospecha que soy un pirata y robare su flor- acaricio su suave cara, pero me lanza la mano, no dice nada

No te asombres si una noche entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago Mía, bien conoces mis errores el egoísmo de ser dueño de tu vida- sonrió maliciosamente y la acerco más a mi

Creo que estas borracho, mejor me voy- se quiere ir pero yo le tomo la muñeca

Eres mía, mía, mía, no te agás la loca eso muy bien ya lo sabias- otra vez la tomo pero más cerca piel con piel a si es como me gusta

Era más bien, tengo novio y el me hace feliz más que tu- eso dolió, y otra vez se separa pero yo la cargo y la siento en la base de lava manos

Si tú te casas el día de tu boda le dijo a tu novio entre risas, que solo es prestada le mujer que ama porque sigues siendo mía-jajaja se puso roja, no dice nada

Dicen que un clavo saca un clavo pero eso es solo rima, no existe una herramienta que saque mi amor- jjaajaja mas roja a un parece un tomate

Me acerco a ella más de lo que estamos levanto su barbilla, y deseo un beso de esos labios de esos dulces labios que pose courtney, lo deseo. Pero en vez de eso me pega en los huevos.

Tengo novio, te dije- se quiere ir pero tuve el valor de levantarme y jalarla para que se callera

Jajajaja sigues siendo la misma courtney

Y tu él mismos neandertal

Te deseo lo mejor… y lo mejor… soy yo… Duncan – y me largo del baño

POV´S Courtney

Lo que me faltaba, un mono fachoso.

Ya me quiero ir le marcare a Scott para que me lleve a mi casa.

*Conversación*

¿Qué paso nena?- Scott

Ey, ya nos podemos ir es que…

Te bajo- gracias Scott

Si y no tengo toallas me puedes llevar a casa por favor

Si ya voy en donde no vemos

Afuera del baño de mujeres

Ok hay voy

Está bien

*fin de la conversación*

Salí y como en 35 segundos vino Scott

Bueno creo que vino Andrés el que viene cada mes

Ya cállate Scott y vámonos- no estoy de humor

Está bien general- dice y nos vamos

Llegando a mi casa me cambio a mi ropa de dormir y solo puedo pensar en unas solas palabras

Eres mía….solo mía…

HOLA Y QUE LES PARECIO ESTA PEQUEÑA TRABESURA DE DUNCAN, ALGO BIEN ¿NO? OPINIONES YA SABEN COMPLETAMENTE RECIBIDOS

ESTE CAPITULO ESTA BASADO EN UNA DE MIS CANCIONES FAVORITAS, COMO DICE LE TITULO DE ESTE CAPITULO ERES MIA DE ROMEO SANTOS, UNO DE MIS TANTOS NOVIOS

TAMBIEN ESTE ESTA COMPLETAMENTE DEDICADO A LUMARIE-LIFE POR HABERME DICHO COMO PONER LAS LETRITAS NEGRAS FUERTE GRACIAS

Y EMPEZAR A CONTRESTAR REVIEWS

ANITA DXC- HOLA c: NO TE PROCUPES POR SI ESTAN GUNTOS EN ESTE MOMENTE, HABRA MAS SORPRESITAS EN LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA ME ENCANTA QUE TE GUSTE ENSERIO GRACIAS POR TU APOYO. BAY CUIDATE Y GRACIAS

GUEST- AMADUQUIS LA DEL BARRIO GRACIAS POR LEER CUANDOTE TE DIJE SABIA QUE IBA A CONFIAR EN TI JAJAJA LA MOJADA DE ALEX NO LA RIFAMOS LA VERDAD GRACIAS POR ESTAR LEYENDO Y COMENTANDO Y AYUDANDO EN TODO LO QUE PUEDAS TE AMO NENA Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO. HAY BIENE TU CUMPLEAÑOS

SHAKTI 3 – HOLA SHANKIS, JJAAJAJAJA PSS YA VES UNO EL VICIO : A GRACIAS PELUDA POR LEER YO PENSE QUE NO LO IBAS A LEER CHANGA DE TODO CORAZON I LOVE YOU. JAJAJAJA LO DE ALEX AAAA JAJAJJA NO PUEDO DEJAR DE VER EL VIDEO

GUEST- HOLA E IGUAL MUCHO GUSTO GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTARLA ESPERO QUE SIGAMOS EN CONTACTO TE DESEO TODO LO MEJOR. BAY Y GRACIAS, CUIDATE

ALEJANDRA- SHAPIZ GRACIAS NENA POR COMENTAR Y LEER YA SABIA QUE PODIA CONFIAR EN TI, JAJAJAJAJAAJA A LO DE AYER ESTUVO BIEN CURADA JAAJAJJAAJ NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESO COMO UN GALON LE LANSAMOS JAJAJAJAJA Y TODOS HAY BIENDO Y DICIENDO POBRECITO SE VA A ENFERMAR JAJJAJAJ NO SABIAN QUE YA ESTABA ENFERMO JAJAAJA BUENO BAY NOS VEMOS GRACIAS NENA c:

LUMARIE-LIFE- GRACIAS POR LO DE LAS LETRITAS HABER SI SALE SI NO PUES SE TRATO JAJA, SE CUMPLIO SI APARECIO DUNCAN Y VIO A COURTNEY QUE TE PARECIO GRACIAS CUIDATE

ESTO ES TODO

GRACIAS A TODOS, POR LEER Y POR COMENTAR

LES DESEO TODO LO MEJOR COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS

HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	6. un poco de mi

Un poco de mí

*flash back*(es un sueño)

Ya me han informado que tu novio es un insípido aburrido, tu que eres fogata y el tan frio – suena con voz seria en su voz y con una sonrisa pícara

El celoso, No quiere que sea tu amigo, sospecha que soy un pirata y robare su flor- dice acariciándome la cara, sus ojos brillan

No te asombres si una noche entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mía bien conoces mis errores el egoísmo de ser dueño de tu vida- sonríe maliciosamente y se acerca a un más a mí, pero yo lo empujo para hacer una separación

Eres mía, mía, mía no te hagas la loca eso muy bien ya lo sabias-me vuelve a tomar más cerca de la vez anterior, con mi mano cerca de su pecho siento su corazón palpitar

Se acerca a mi más toca mi cara de nuevo pero ahora más delicado, solamente puedo ver como cierra los ojos, siento sus labios con los míos, desde hace mucho tiempo que no siento esta magia tan ah no puedo explicarlo, lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue empujarlo

Te deseo lo mejor… y lo mejor… soy yo… Duncan- se va guiñándome un ojo

*fin flash back*

Pov´s Courtney

Ah, maldito sueño- me levanto de mal humor, casi nunca me pasa esto, yo soy una de las personas más relajadas que conozco. Me siento en mi cama frotándome con mis manos mi cara

Mi cuarto es acogedor y completamente acomodado e organizado, por ejemplo, en mi tocador solamente están mis maquillajes, a lado del tocador se encuentra un escritorio, está dividido por dos secciones la parte de arriba es menos espaciosa que la de abajo, en la parte de abajo tengo mi laptop y alado de mi laptop hay unos cuantos lapiceros muy organizados, en la parte de arriba tengo mi impresora alado tengo un florero muy chico pero bonito que me gusta. En mi cuarto tengo en unos marcos algunas fotos de bridgette y yo pegadas en muchos lados de mi cuarto me encantan las fotos te hacen revivir momentos únicos. Y finalmente en la parte de enfrente se encuentra una tele plasma de 40 pulgadas, me gusta antes de dormir ver una película es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos como leer amo la lectura como ningún otro ser que conozca.

Me estiro poquito, entre mis sabanas color azul menta, me levanto de mi cama y me voy con unas pantuflas de monitos en mis pies. Vivo en un departamento es de dos pisos es muy grande, en la parte de arriba solamente está mi cuarto y un baño, abajo esta una cocina, sala, hay un comedor mini de solamente cuatro sillas y a fuera hay un patio muy verde con muchas flores y césped es mediano no está grande pero no está muy chico. En el edificio donde yo vivo solamente hay dos pisos esta chico yo estoy en el piso dos por eso me toco patio y escaleras soy la casa número 16. Scott vive a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa, su casa es de un solo piso pero tiene sala, dos cuartos, comedor, cocina, y un mini patio ese parece más apartamento que el mío

Si se preguntan si estudio así es, estudio, pero como son semestres, se acabó el semestre que estaba cursando y sigue uno nuevo, es un lapso de 6 meses los semestres, y las vacaciones son como unas semanas, me ha tocado hasta un mes de vacaciones. Yo estudio leyes. Pero no quiero ser abogada no, yo quiero ser un importante político por eso estudio leyes de echo en la universidad que voy hay una carrera donde estudias leyes pero si quieres, ser abogado lo puedes ser. Hay muchas ramas de estudio, una de ellas es la que estudio, a mi papa le contaron que no es necesario estudiar para ser de diputados, senadores o presidentes solamente hay que saber un poco de leyes y voy a prender un poco de leyes estudiando leyes.

Mis papas todavía me pagan mis estudios, y mi departamento pero menos de la mitad solamente eso, yo pago mis demás gastos con mi propio salario.

Trabajo en una boutique que se llama ¨nigth¨ hay venden pura ropa para eventos especiales, venden como vestidos, tacones, solamente ropa de salir como para una boda o algo así.

Voy asía el frízer, saco unos wafles los meto a la tostadora, mientras están ahí me hago un huevo sencillo, con mi jugo de naranja echo en mi casa, perfecto desayuno.

Terminando de desayunar lavo mi plato y vaso, los pongo en sus respectivos lugares, y me voy a la sala a ver qué programa me encuentro.

*tin-don*- escucho el timbre de mi casa

Ya voy – grito, dirigiéndome asía la puerta

Abro la puerta

Ey, court – me dice mi amiga con una sonrisa

Hola Bridgette, pasa- regreso la sonrisa mientras le hago la seña de que pase

Gracias- me dice mientras entra

Y ese milagro de que vienes a visitarme- digo riéndome, mientras me siento en el sillón de mi sala

Pues vine a invitarte al cine- ella viene con una blusa de tirantes color lila, con unos jeans azules rasgados, con unas chanclas color piel con poquitos brillitos a los lados. Mientras yo tengo un pantalón de mickey mouse y una blusa que me queda muy grande, y con mi supuesto chongo despeinado

No puedo Bridgette, se acaba de acabar el primer semestre, y debo de estudiar para estar preparada para el segundo semestre- dijo la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de ir

Vamos court, no hemos salido desde hace mucho tiempo y tengo muchas ganas de revivir viejos tiempos- me contesta como si fuera una niña berrinchuda

Por favor – me mira con sus manos juntas

Rodo los ojos- está bien vamos al cine, pero solo dame una hora para arreglarme – yo dijo la verdad duro más de una hora arreglándome, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Jaja está bien – me contesta riendo mientras se sienta

Me voy a mi cuarto, me desvisto rápidamente, abro mi closet en ropa interior. Encuentro unos jeans azules un poco fuertes, una blusa con un estampado de una carita feliz giñando el ojo. Encontré unos vans negros con las cintas blancas, la verdad no quiero batallar con mi peinado así que me lo suelto, así que solo me lo cepillare. Me pongo maquillaje, rímel y brillo labial transparenté, casi al natural. Me pongo perfume y salgo con mi cepillo a la mano

Lista, o algo asi – dijo cepillándome el cabello

Ok y que te gustaría hacer- me pregunta sonriente mientras ve la tele

Irnos- dijo con una sonrisa

Está bien- se levanta y apaga la tele, creo que estaba viendo surf

Me acerco a la puerta de salida, salimos caminamos y subimos al ascensor

Y como te va con Scott- pregunta bridgette

Bien y a ti ayer como les fue cuando me fui del antro – digo

Pues nada más bailamos un ratito y después nos fuimos como eso de la de la mañana – wo un poquito ratito

Creo que si fue un poco rato que se la pasaron hay – digo sarcásticamente, mientras se abre el elevador y caminamos hacia mi carro, un jeep, cj las jeep que todos conocen y son clásicas, color rojo me la regalaron mis papas por graduarme de la preparatoria

Y porque te fuiste courtney, me preocupaste – me pregunta con una cara triste

Porque tuve problemas de mujeres – le dijo

Te visito Andrés – me dice con una sonrisa

Si, el que viene cada mes – dijo con una sonrisa también

Prendo mi jeep y salimos hacia una plaza que queda cercas de mi casa, no me acuerdo como se llama, hay que ponerle ´´plaza´´ ya que no me acuerdo como se llama

Estaciono mi carro en el estacionamiento que encontré más cerca, me baje y bridgette me siguió

Oye y si vamos a ver qué película hay- me dice mientras caminamos hacia la plaza

Está bien y después vamos por unas donas y un café- le dijo

Si, desde hace mucho que no como donas – dice con ansias

Lo sé yo también – dijo de la misma manera

Caminamos y fuimos al cine, compramos los boletos para ver una película que escogió bridgette, me dijo que no me quería decir por qué a ella le tocaba escoger la película

Caminamos de regreso asía, el local donuts, entramos al local y sonó una campanita cuando abrimos la puerta. Encontramos abia un muchacho de espalda, tenía el pelo negro un poco alborotado y su color de piel era clara

Hola, buenos días que les puedo ofrecer- se voltio y cuando voltio pude ver unos ojos verdes muy hermosos y con mucho brillo

O por dios, trent como estas – dice bridgette cuando se voltea el susodicho, trent era un conocido a él nunca lo considere mi amigo por que no hablábamos, él es músico toca la guitarra y es muy lindo o eso me contaban. El un tiempo anduvo con Gwen pero terminaron por que a Gwen le gusto Duncan (en ese entonces mi novio) y Duncan termino engañándome con ella.

Bridgette lo suelta y me voltea a ver- Hey Courtney como estas – me dice con una sonrisa

Bien y tu – contesto y lo abrazo, huele hermoso, huele muy varonil ese perfume huele rico.

Bien que bueno es volver a verlas – sonríe y me suelta

Lose – contesta Bridgette

Y pasamos horas hablando y comiendo donas con café…

Más largo, perfecto :3

Lo siento, por subir muy tarde pasaron exactamente 12 días que no subía capitulo nuevo, es que como estamos en exámenes, calificaciones, muchos cumpleaños de amigos y eso lo siento, yo se que ustedes no tienen la culpa de la locochona que soy

Que les pareció Bueno? Bonito? Barato? Las tres B

Bueno esto ha sido todo lo siento voy a tratar de ponerme al corriente, mi plan de subir capítulos eran los miércoles pero sino es una cosa es por otra y pues no puedo.

Bay

Coman frutas y verduras (como si yo comiera muchas)


	7. cine,nachos y besos

Capítulo 7

Y que has hecho courtney? – me pregunta Trent

Trabajar, estudiar y "socializar"- hago el signo de comas cuando digo socializar – y tu como va tu vida – le dijo con una sonrisa simple

Yo estudio música en una universidad de paga (ya ven universidades privadas, que debes de pagar por un estudio "mejor" y con mayor calidad que las públicas) por que en las universidades públicas no encontré la carrera que buscaba – cuando termina de explicar muerde su dona

Y tú lo pagas o tus papas lo pagan? – pregunta Bridgette, eso no se pregunta, solo me limito a patearle el pie

Oye, por qué hiciste eso? – me dice sobándose el pie

Bueno, mis papas me ayudan pagando mis estudios y yo pago mis necesidades – igual que yo

Lo siento trent, pero ya va empezar la película, y nos tenemos que ir – dijo parándome de la silla

A qué horas empieza la película? – pregunta Trent

A las 7:20 – digo viendo los boletos de entrada

Quieres ir? – pregunta bridgette

Sí, claro, de echo a las 7 se acaba mi turno- dice quitándose el mandil y poniéndolo en un perchero

Bueno vámonos a comprar tu boleto porque faltan 17 minutos – digo agarrando la mano a Bridgette para salir

Pasamos como 18 0 19 minutos comprando el boleto de trent y comprando palomitas sodas y esas cosas

Bridgette pidió unas palomitas que las comparte conmigo y una soda cola

Trent nachos y un café frio

Y yo pedí un té helado y pues las palomitas con bridg

Subimos a nuestros asientos nos sentamos era bridgette yo y trent así era la ubicación, estábamos ajusto tomándonos fotos pal fais, entonces supónganse quien vino

Lilo y Stitch

Entraron a la sala gwen y Duncan riéndose obviamente de babosadas, se ven tan lindos juntos y si es sarcasmo. Volteo a ver a trent, tiene la mirada perdida en ellos dos como si se imaginará que no es Duncan si no el

Quieres que nos vallamos? – pregunto

No está bien- aun no despeja sus ojos en ellos dos

Seguro – lo sigo mirando

%100 – baja la mirada, valla no lo ha superado

*RING-RING* mierda, suena mi celular y todos TODOS me voltean a ver

Bueno – contesto ni me fije quien era, solamente ciento los ojos en mí y yo con mi cara roja

Ey nena donde estas- es Scott

En el cine – dijo con voz baja

En cual? Voy con Tigo- dice escucho la radio de su carro desde mi celular

El que está por mi casa, pero no vengas ya empezó la función

De todos modos iré

No, quiero una noche sola con bridgette

Y así duramos discutiendo por celular, hasta que llego el gerente del cine y me callo. Escucho una risa conocida

Cállate Duncan! – le grito

Perdón, pero no pude evitar reír, no todos los días escuchas a tu ex novia peleándose con su actual novio – en eso Gwen lo gala del brazo y hace que se sienta, veo que discuten pero no me importa lo que estén hablando

Y dan inicio a los anuncios publicitarios

Ey Bridg, como se llama la película- pregunto comiendo palomitas

Annabelle - dice Bridgette sin ninguna preocupación

Que te pasa! – le dijo casi gritando

Te da miedo – dice Trent agarrando un nacho y riendo

Claro de que no, esas películas no dan miedo – le contesto agarrándole un nacho

Jajajajajaja eso vamos a ver – me reta trent

Pasa un anuncio y empieza la película

Yo me la paso comiendo y distrayéndome con cualquier cosa.

Entonces que pasa el espíritu feo que dice

I like your dolls (me gustan tus muñecas) – lo dice con un tono maligno, y brinca o no sé qué hace que se ve en la pantalla toda fea, sangrienta y mugrienta (que se note que no la he visto)

Ahh santa maria del pino (jajaja perdón me lo acaban de contar y me dio risa) – grito brincándome y abrazándome de trent

No que no te daba miedo – dice con una sonrisa y abrazándome

Cállate – lo empujo y me devuelvo a mi lugar

Jajaja creo que te comiste mis nachos- dice, me volteo

Tú los tenías en tus piernas... O mierda- estoy llena de queso con papas en mi jeans por suerte como soy preparada por Cualquier cosa tengo un short en mi bolsa

Eyy bridg me acompañas a cambiarme – le dijo mientras ella se ase bolita en su lugar

Vamos – separa y nos dirigimos hasta el baño

El short también es de mezclilla y con un rasguño en la parte de la pierna derecha

Termine de cambiarme, y fuimos a la sala otra vez

Cuando estábamos subendo las escaleras como un instinto estúpido me hizo buscar a Duncan y lo encontré besándose con gwen como dije un instinto estúpido

Que tienes courtney? – pregunta trent

Nada, todo está bien – digo con una sonrisa simple, en cuanto me siento salen los créditos

Wow – gritamos bridgette y yo saltando de nuestros asientos

Salimos del cine platicando

Eyy courtney – volteo cuando escucho mi nombre

Es Scott con un oso de peluche grande extremadamente y un ramo de rosas

Para quien son esas cosas?- pregunto levantando la ceja

Para ella – apunta a una muchacha que estaba caminando por ahí- obvio que para ti nena

Ooou – escucho solamente

Voy asía el, me recargo en sus hombros y lo beso

Qué bonito oso- dice bridgette agarrando el oso

Lo se está hermoso y grande, muy grande – dice trent

Scott te presento a trent, trent – Scott- les digo y veo que se chocan las manos

Mucho gusto – dice trent

Igual yo – dice Scott

Bueno no quieren comer comida china en mi casa- digo agarrando el ramo de rosas mientras bridgette agarra el oso

Si vamos asi vemos otra película más interesante- dice bridgette

Ok pero geoff no se enoja –dijo mientras caminamos

No él se fue con sus amigos por qué se va enojar – dice bridgette

Bueno cierto – digo caminando

POV´S DUNCAN

Estúpido granjero, en este momento estoy con gwen caminando para llevarla a su casa

Oye, no te gustaría comer pizza y ver más películas de terror en mi casa- dice gwen emocionada

No, gracias gwen es que quede con mi mama ir a su casa a visitarla lo siento- el pretexto más obvio que se me ocurrió

O está bien será para la otra – dice gwen subiéndose a mi carro

La llevo a su casa y yo voy a la mía

Me quito todo y me dejo en bóxer, mientras me dirijo a mi cama

POV´S COURTNEY

Pasaron varias horas en mi casa comiendo hablando todo eso

Se quedaron dormidos Scott y bridgette, solamente quedamos trent y yo

Bueno me voy es muy noche y mañana es lunes – dice trent mientras se para de la silla donde se encontraba

Está bien – me levanto también para despedirme

Caminamos a la puerta yo se la abro y el sale

Bueno, bye courtney me la pase muy ajusto con ustedes gracias por todo- dice trent

No hay por qué agradecer – no veo o no siento la intensión de el que se quiere despedir de beso entonces yo hablo y me besa

Es un beso como de 1 minuto fue raro pero oigan tengo novio y no le puedo hacer esto, yo soy la que termina el beso

Lo siento no era mi intención – dice trent rojo de vergüenza

Bueno bye – y cierro la puerta en su cara, disculpen pero no sabía que hacer

Voy a mi cuarto me pongo mi ropa de dormir que me puse la otra noche y me duermo la verdad en ese momento no pienso en Scott o bridgette solamente quiero escapar al mundo de los sueños donde nada es estropeado y todo es como lo quieres

Porque si "nada" era para "siempre", querían ser un "nada" y vivir por

"siempre"

Qué onda nenas del barrio ya llego su paquita lo del barrio

Bueno aclarando no quiero hacer pasar a courtney como "puta" como muchos han de ver pensado, descubrirán lo que estoy hablando en los siguientes capítulos

Oigan amm la verdad yo soy de esas personas que le quieren ver el lado positivo a la vida si me conocieran a si en persona siempre ando brincando, cantando, riendo y si estoy callada me preguntan, que tienes jackelyn?, a que viene todo esto, es porque esta historia va a tener muy pocas escenas serias porque yo no soy de esas personas "serias", si va a tener pero yo creo que pocas, pero obvio tiene que ver

Se disfrazaron este Halloween?

De que?

O que hicieron?

El mio fue raro era de minnie zombi, yo amo minnie es mi personaje favorito como Mickey los amo

Era una falda guinda, una blusa blanca, me hice una cicatriz en la pierna derecha y en la izquierda me puse una venda y supuestamente yo me maquille con ojeras a rojo vivo llena de sangre y cosas así

Algo raro mi disfraz :P

Y comí hot dogs y muchos dulces, festejando como niña chiquita

Pero mi mama me decía ya estas peluda miga, pero yo segia pidiendo o haciendo cosas raras ahí XD

Bueno bay

Hasta el siguiente capítulo : /

Coman frutas y verduras


	8. ¿Un día común y corriente?

Hola

Lo siento por muy tarde que lo subí pero estaba ensayando un baile y no tenía tiempo ahora que ya lo presente ando más libre para subir capítulos lo ciento lose ustedes no tienen que aguantar mis pato aventuras pero ya ven: / bueno a lo tardado pero cumplido que ya está subido

¿Un día común y corriente?

Ey nena despierta – siento que me menean entre la cama

Me meneo para zafarme de esas manos y digo sin mucha emoción

Espera un ratito más – soy muy huevona para los días en las mañanas

Courtney son las 3:46 de la tarde dormiste mucho- ¡o por dios!

¿Que día es hoy? – pregunto abriendo los ojos mientras me siento en mi cama levanto la vista y está un lindo pelirrojo sentado al lado de mi

Lunes – valiendo

Hoy trabajo! Es lunes todo van a la escuela o trabajan en lunes, genial courtney genial

¿Qué horas dijiste que eran? – pregunto mientras me paro y me pongo mis pantuflas muy calientitas por cierto

3:47, ¿qué te pasa nena? – pregunta sonriéndome meneando la cabeza

Como se me pudo olvidar poner el despertador a la hora correspondiente que toca para levantarme de mis sueños,

Ve que no le contesto bueno no importa, me voy tengo que trabajar – o si él también trabaja con su papi (así le dice, no sé por qué) en la granja él se encarga de ver que la gente recolecte bien el producto, su granja se especializa en tomates

Cuando abre la puerta lo detengo agarrándole la mano y me encuentro con sus indos ojos azules oscuros son muy lindo brillosos me encantan

Oye am ¿sigue aquí bridquette?- no sé pero me pongo nerviosa que le suelto la mano y la mano con que le agarre su mano me la paso por mi cara suavemente

Si está en la sala – viene, me agarra de mi brazo y me pega a la pared encontrando de nuevo sus ojos azules

Oye desde hace mucho que no los pruebo – pasa su dedo índice por mis labios suave y dulcemente

Me los besa, es un beso dulce, suave y conmovedor, ¿Que siento? no sé, no siento las disque maripositas en el estómago que me decían de chiquita que eso era lo que iba a sentir con un beso de mi verdadero amor, pero siento emoción, esas cosas son puras mentiras

Nos vemos te cuidas- se despide y el corta el beso se va y cierra la puerta

Me quedo atónita por unos segundos y después de ese estado me voy corriendo hacia mi armario me pongo lo casi primero que veo

Pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, blusa blanca, saco color crema, una bufanda color vino y unas botas cafés claro

Voy corriendo a mi tocador si quiero desayunar me tengo que apurar

Me maquillo al natural únicamente rímel, polvo, rubor uno leve y brillo labial

Salgo con la abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto y voy a la cocina y hay esta bridgette cocinando tortitas con huevo

¡Cocinera!, buenos días – digo con una sonrisa y ella se voltea y me recibe con la misma sonrisa cálida

Hola bella durmiente, creo que uno de tus enanitos te despertó- sonríe, es hermosa su sonrisa, no se ha cambiado todavía lleva puesta su piyama

Creo que a ti no te despertaron temprano – levanta la vista mientras me pone enfrente unos huevos con tortitas

Ya come – dice y se sienta enfrente de mí en un comedor redondo de cuatro sillas

Pruebo las tortitas le salieron ricas siendo una comida muy simple, las disfruto

Oye y ¿a qué horas te dormiste ayer?- y me viene recuerdo de esa noche gracias bridgette, yo sé que ella no sabe lo que paso pero, ah

No se la verdad solamente me acosté y no supe del mundo- digo tomando jugo de naranja

¿A dónde vas a ir hoy?- me pregunta arqueando una ceja

A trabajar- digo asiento una mueca en mi cara

Salgo de mi departamento, del elevador que me traslada al estacionamiento donde se encuentra mi jeep arranco hacia mi trabajo

¿Por qué hizo eso? si estoy hablando de trent, lo más probable es que se equivocó, se movió rápido eso es, por que no hay otra explicación fue eso simplemente eso, él sabe que tengo novio, no le puedo gustar lo vi ayer y ayer me beso tss por dios, ¿porque hay gente así? , te utiliza y te humilla solamente para eso utilizan a la gente, pero él no es de ese tipo cuando lo conocí era lindo, muy atento y servicial con su antigua novia, ¿la gente cambiara?, no creo o la verdad ya no se 5 años puede haber diferencia estaciono el carro en el estacionamiento del local, es un edificio de dos pisos color crema en total hay 6 locales pero solamente hay rentados 4 los otros están libres levanto la vista admirando las letras en el local donde trabajo afuera están las letras blancas y remarcadas con negro y edificios tipo de nueva york al lado de las letras "nigth" abro las puertas el local en su interior esta pintado todo el cuarto de color oro y los armarios de color blanco, dos a la derecha y dos a la izquierda en medio de esos dos armarios de cada esquina hay espejos, en medio de todo el local hay una mesa redonda abajo hay un tapete lindo y arriba hay un florero con muy lindas flores, hasta al fondo hay 4 probadores de ropa color negro, y en el lado derecho del local esta un tipo mesa con una computadora y la caja registradora color blanco con oro todo esepto la computadora que es color negro

Lose es muy estilo diva el local

Hola Lucí – le sonrió a la otra empleada del local, es una castaña clara de ojos color miel, ella tiene puesto un saco color negro una blusa blanca unos pantalones de mezclilla con unas botas cafés oscuras y tiene el pelo agarrado con un chongo

De hecho los uniformes (si así se podría decir), son una blusa negra o blanca con un pantalón de mezclilla y veo que las dos tenemos blanca

Hola court – me voltea a ver con una sonrisa ella está sentada enfrente de la computadora de la caja registradora

¿Cómo te fue en tu dia linda? – me pregunta con una sonrisa

Bien y el tuyo – pregunto mientras pongo mis cosas en un perchero que esta atrás de ella

No tan bien como el tuyo – dice riendo

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto arqueando una ceja

Llegaste muy tarde, por eso tu nuca llegas tarde jones – o si nunca me presente como debería, me llamo courtney jones

Se me hizo tarde, nada sin importancia – digo mientras acomodo la ropa entre los armarios

¿Por qué tan triste?- dice no logro ver su cara por lo nerviosa que estoy

No estoy triste solamente tengo sueño es todo – a poco se me nota, o por dios que vergüenza espero no estar así toda la tarde

Una larga tarde… que se termina hasta las 7:30 de la tarde

Por fin 7:34 de la tarde ya me voy gente, estamos afuera del local cerrando la puerta con una puerta de fierro

Quede con Scott a ir a un bar a comer, a platicar y tomar

A dios luci – digo moviendo la mano con una sonrisa

Ella se llevara mi carro porque quiere visitar a su mama que vive hasta el otro lado del estado va a llegar a trabajar a la hora que llegue hoy

Gracias linda, mañana te devuelvo tu carro – dice en la ventana del carro mientras lo prende

De nada hermosa nos vemos mañana – y con esas palabras veo como se aleja mi lindo coche de mí

Espero y espero…

8:30 me voy, estúpido Scott, estúpido bar, estúpida yo por dejarme confiar con él, nunca confíen en sus novios se los recomiendo. Camino a mi casa pero se me hace imposible está muy negra la noche

Estoy caminando por la oscura noche sola si compañía

Maldito granjero, porque por lo menos no se digna a hacer una llamada- digo pateando una lata de botella que me estorbaba en mi camino

No puede salir más peor este día – digo pateando la lata a un más fuerte

En una banqueta alado de una carretera me encuentro, el transito es muy lento aquí solamente han pasado como 5 carros en lo que he caminado

*pi-pi*, un carro

Ey que haces tan sola- volteo, o si es bridgette, está en un carro clásico Volkswagen color rojo hermoso, pero no es de ella

¿Por qué traes el carro de geof?- digo mientras me subo a su carro o más bien al carro

Veo como le brotan las lágrimas en sus ojos, o por dios

¿Qué paso? – pregunto preocupada

Termine con el- dice y se inundan sus ojos de lagrimas

¿Por qué?- pregunto abrazándola, creo que no debí preguntar en este momento pero se me salió

Lo vi besándose con su compañera de trabajo- está un poquito calmada, o no se soltó llorando

Yo le llevaba hamburguesa con papas y entro y es... esto no creía que el podría hacer esto – se le cortan las palabras no las encuentra

La tengo que animar para eso están las amigas en las buenas y en las malas para siempre

Eyy quieres ir a un bar – le digo mientras le seco las lágrimas de su lindo rostro

Couertney no estoy de humor – dice prendiendo el carro

Por eso para que se te quite esa cara de amargada – digo con una sonrisa

No lo se – dice muy apagada y nada animada

Oye los hombres vienen y van te vas a conseguir otro mejor uno que te valore y te quiera como eres, eres linda, inteligente, y muy sexy mujer, tienes el toque – dijo tratando de animarla

O asi vas a estar todo el día, desperdiciándolo por un estúpido fiestero besador, no nena, disfruta el dulce lunes y no lo desperdicies- digo y veo una sonrisa en su rostro

Entonces mujer al bar más cercano que hoy es lunes, lunes de mujeres y no quiero un no porque vengo enojada con otro estúpido – dijo recargándome al asiento de copiloto

¿Qué hizo Scott ahora? – dice con una sonrisa

Me dejo plantada, pero no vale la pena te lo dije – dijo con una sonrisa pero esa sonrisa no muy segura

O ya veo – dice riendo per igual que yo no muy segura

Bueno no vamos a ir a mi casa cierto vamos a un bar- digo guiñándole un ojo

Claro señorita – dice y se dirige al bar más cercano que tenemos

A desviarnos de toda tención y tristeza solamente alcohol y comida …


End file.
